


Competitive

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Brady, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Barebacking, Bottom Sam, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Sam, Rough Sex, Top Brady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brady doesn't like to lose.





	Competitive

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Inktober and Kinktober  
> Square filled: Oral for ABO Bingo

“Dude! Every fucking time!” Brady shouted, tossing his game controller onto the bed. Sam laughed, setting his down and rising. 

“Want a beer?” 

Brady nodded, still scowling at the tv. “One more time.”

Sam rolled his eyes. He loved his best friend - probably a little too much sometimes - but Brady’s irrational competitiveness could get old fast. 

“It’s just a video game, man. Why don’t we watch tv?” 

“No. Not a chance. I’m kicking your ass.”

Sam smiled a little and sat back down, passing Brady an opened bottle. 

“And if you don’t?” 

“Then I’ll kick your ass for real,” Brady teased. Sam mock gasped.

“It’s in poor taste for a big strong Alpha to hit an innocent little Omega, Tyson Brady. Didn’t your mom ever teach you anything?” 

A slow smirk spread across Brady’s face as he took a long drink from the bottle. 

“If you’re an innocent little Omega I’ll eat my own dick. Omega, yeah, but innocent? Weak? You could kick anyone’s ass that came near you.” 

Sam flushed at the compliment. “Grew up with two Alphas.” 

“Well they taught you well. Now come on, are we doing this?” 

Sam set his bottle down and grabbed the controller, falling into an easy silence as they played. 

The silence didn’t remain easy for long, as Brady quickly began to lose ground in the game.

“No, come on, no!” He shouted as the screen flashed red. Sam smirked. 

“I win.”

Brady rose, setting the controller aside. “Okay, come on.” He motioned for Sam to rise.

“What? No. Dude I’m not fighting you

“I said I was kicking your ass if I lost again. I lost, so gimme your ass to kick.” 

Sam rose reluctantly, a nervous pit in his stomach. He _could_ hold his own against a truly pissed off Alpha if he had to - but that certainly didn’t mean he _wanted_ to. 

“Brady—“

“Oh come on. What? You scared to wrestle with me?” Brady taunted. Sam’s eyes narrowed. 

“I’m not scared. I just don’t wanna hurt you.”

Brady snorted.

“You’re not gonna hurt me. You’re just an omega.”

An angry fire rose in the pit of Sam’s stomach, the words ringing in his ears: just an omega. A snarl slipped from his gritted teeth, true fury directed at his best friend for the first time in all the years they’d known one another. 

Sam lunged, wrapping his arms around Brady in an awkward bear hug. Brady made a small noise of surprise, his palms smacking on Sam’s back as Sam shoved them both forward.

The wall stopped them too soon, and Brady cried out in pain when his back connected with the brick. 

Sam released him with a shove. “Don’t fucking call me that.”

Their eyes met, both of their chests heaving in sync. Brady’s gaze was dark, pupils dilated as his eyes roamed Sam’s face. 

Sam’s anger subsided, replaced first by fear - if Brady decided to attack, Sam would be in a tight spot. The fear was overpowered when he sniffed the air. The thick, leathery musk of Brady’s arousal hung around them like a cloud. Brady was aroused - and not a normal level of arousal for a young twenties Alpha - he was ready to breed. 

Sam opened his mouth to say something - anything - when Brady lunged. 

Their bodies collided, falling onto the floor. Brady made the connection first, his teeth scraping Sam’s throat before pressing a kiss to it, messy and inexperienced. 

Sam felt his own cock thickening, slick wetting and relaxing his hole. Brady’s cock was pressed to his thigh, thick and visible even through the denim.

“Let me,” Brady gritted against his ear. 

Sam swallowed thickly. He did like Brady - he had for a long time. And he was more than ready to find a mate, he was almost past the good age for it. 

“Don’t— Don’t hurt me,” Sam managed. Brady froze above him. His eyes were still dark with lust, but they were focused.

“Shit, Sam, I didn’t mean— I’m sorry, I thought you wanted this.” As he spoke he scrambled up, trying to get off Sam.

“No, please— I do, I’m just— I’m a virgin, Brady. I’m just scared it’ll hurt. I want this.” 

Brady’s entire body sagged with relief.

“Thank God - I was scared I —“

“You’re not,” Sam whispered. “I want this.” 

Brady smiled then and nodded. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, slow and unsure. 

It deepened as their confidence grew, bodies grinding together and hands searching for bare skin. 

Brady pulled away. He rose and helped Sam stand before turning them and giving Sam a firm push onto the bed. He laughed, bouncing a little as he scrambled to get his clothes off. Brady watched silently, his eyes roaming over Sam’s body as he exposed more and more of it. 

“You sure you’re ready?” Brady asked. 

“Yes.” Sam kicked his boxers and jeans off, his cock slapping his stomach. 

“Fuck — you sure you’re an omega?” Brady teased, staring at the thick curve of Sam’s cock against his hipbone.

“You tell me,” Sam whispered. He rolled onto his hands and knees, lowering his shoulders to present his hole to Brady. He could feel the slick dribbling lazily down his thighs, the ring of muscle fluttering expectantly. 

Brady swore and, within seconds, his bare cock was rubbing teasingly over Sam’s ass.

“Do you need lube? Stretching?” Brady worried. 

“I don’t think so, I— God I’m so horny it hurts, Brady!” Sam admitted, burying his face in his arms.

“Shh, I can take care of that, Sam. Just relax and let me in, okay?” 

Sam nodded, letting his face fall to the bed as he reached back and grabbed his ass. He spread himself open further, curving his back. 

“You present so pretty for me, Sammy.” He praised, sliding his hand over the small of Sam’s back.

Sam very nearly purred at the gentle praise of his best friend. He wiggled his ass again, pleading silently.

“Just relax for me,” Brady instructed. The first push of his cock against Sam’s virgin rim had Sam groaning, struggling to stay relaxed. 

Brady moved at a slow, steady pace, working Sam open inch by inch. 

When he was as deep as he could get, Brady slumped over Sam’s back, peppering kisses over his shoulders. His first thrust was gentle, withdrawing just enough to make Sam feel it before pushing back in. 

Sam hissed, breaking off into a moan by the end.

“Good?”

“Amazing, Brady — please—“

“I got you, Sam, just breathe,” Brady murmured. Sam huffed against the mattress, trying to grind back against Brady’s hips. 

Brady chuckled low in his throat and pulled out to his tip, slamming back in. Sam screamed, pushing back again. Taking it as the okay, Brady began to fuck into Sam hard and fast. Under him, Sam relaxed, letting his body be jerked around by Brady. His hole fluttered and flexed, clenching just right as Brady thrust in, his knot beginning to catch as his orgasm approached. 

It was Sam that came first, spilling untouched onto the bed as he cried Brady’s name. 

Without much thought, Brady slammed in one final time, his knot catching as he spilled hot and thick inside Sam. His teeth found the crook of Sam’s neck and he bit down, coppery blood filling his mouth almost instantly. Sam shouted again and Brady felt him jerk with a second orgasm. He began to lap at the wound immediately, clearing away the pooling blood in his teeth marks and soothing the ache that he knew had to have been settling in. 

Sam continued to whimper in a mix of pleasure pain; his balls ached as each throb of Brady’s still spilling cock against his prostate forced out another spurt of come, but his entire body felt electric, centered in the bite Sam had taken more than willingly. He hadn’t expected it - but he was happy. It was _Brady_.  Brady who knew him almost as well as his own brother did, Brady who made him smile even when the whole world seemed nasty. 

Sam laughed weakly, his eyes getting heavy.

“Talk to me,” Brady mumbled. Though they were still tied, Brady maneuvered them into a lying position. 

“You’re my mate.”

“I— Is that okay?”

Sam smiled, turning to look at Brady as well as he could. “It’s perfect. But Dean is gonna rip you in two.”

“Why?”

“He promised me if anyone mated me with a bite he’d rip their faces off,” Sam said simply, turning back and nuzzling against the warm line of his - now terrified - mate’s body.


End file.
